Mall:Infobox Item/doc
Usage Removed field(s) *'street' (for street prices) - no longer relevant after the introduction of the Grand Exchange. This field should be removed from old articles. *'tradable' - has been replaced with the in-game spelling tradeable - all occurrences of tradable should be replaced by tradeable. Details name The name of the item exactly as it appears in game (identical case, spaces, typo, etc.) If the pagename matches exactly, this field may be omitted. AKA Also known as: other name(s) commonly used by players to refer to the item. If omitted, the field will be hidden. image An image of the item, with the "File:" prefix. Preferentially in PNG format (or GIF format if the image is animated). Example: * release The release date of the item, in the format Day Monthname Year. If the item was carried over from RuneScape Classic, use RuneScape Classic as the value. Example: * 9 January 2010 update The title of the update when the item was released, without the Update: prefix. Example using Update:Poison Arrow Pub and Aquanite: * Poison Arrow Pub and Aquanite removal The removal date of the item, in the format Day Monthname Year. Discontinued items that have not been erased from the game are not removed. For example, the Dice bag has been removed, but the Blue partyhat has not. Example: * 19 December 2010 removalupdate The date at which the item was removed from the game, without the Update: prefix. Example using Update:Elite Achievement Diaries: * Elite Achievement Diaries members Whether the item is only accessible to members. The possible values for this field are: * Yes * No quest See Category:Quest items for guidelines. Also applicable for miniquests. The possible values for this field are: * [[Quest name]] * No tradeable Whether the item is tradeable between players, or in the Grand Exchange. For example, Barrows gloves are bought from a "shop" (Culinaromancer's Chest), but these gloves cannot be sold to other players as the Barrows gloves are not tradeable. If cases when the item is only tradeable in certain situations, further details may be added to the values above, using the " - " as a separator. For example, the Barrows equipment can only be traded when it is completely degraded. Examples: * Yes * No * Yes - only when uncharged lendable Whether or not the item may be lent to other players. Only include if the item is lendable; all items are, by default, unlendable and the field is hidden. equipable Whether the item is equipable. For instance, a Rune sword may be wielded (Yes), while a tinderbox may not be equipped (No). The possible values for this field are: * Yes * No edible Whether the item is edible. This should not be added on every page, only pages describing items which are actually edible or easily mistaken as edible; i.e. shark (edible) or cooking apple (easily mistaken as edible). If omitted, the field will be hidden. stackable Whether the item stacks in the player's inventory, in its unnoted form. For example, runes and arrows are stackable, while pickaxes are not. The possible values for this field are: * Yes * No value The value of the item as it appears in the items kept on death screen. Do not include for items tradeable on the grand exchange as this value fluctuates based on that price. Commas are not necessary as they are included automatically. sof The amount of coins given for converting a Squeal of Fortune prize to coins. Only use for items exclusive to the squeal of fortune. The number will appear in the same box as value. Commas are not necessary as they are included automatically. high Coins obtained after casting the High Level Alchemy spell on the item. Values larger than 999 coins are automatically given commas as per the Style guide and therefore commas do not need to be added, and the RuneScape currency "coins", "gp", etc. need not be added to the field, as it is also added automatically. If High Level Alchemy cannot be cast on the item, the field should be set to "No". Examples: * 2200 * 500 * No low Coins obtained after casting the Low Level Alchemy spell on the item. Values larger than 999 coins are automatically given commas as per the Style guide and therefore commas do not need to be added, and the RuneScape currency "coins", "gp", etc. need not be added to the field, as it is also added automatically. The coins obtained is roughly 2/3rd the coins obtained using High Level Alchemy. If Low Level Alchemy cannot be cast on the item, the field should be set to "No". Examples: * 1100 * 500 * No destroy Text displayed as a final warning when a player tries to destroy the item. Destroy is an option for some items from quests or Discontinued items and holiday drops. If there is no "Destroy" option, the value for the field is "Drop", as most items have the "Drop" option. Certain items may behave differently when it is dropped, and this behaviour should be included in the field with " - " as a separator. For example, an Explosive potion explodes when dropped. Examples: * The Oneiromancer might be able to help you get another. - Lunar staff * Drop * Drop - Explodes death What happens with the item on death? Choose: *kept: always kept in inventory, even when not in top 3 most valuable items *white: white outline item, never kept on death, not even when in top 3 most valuable items *lost: not reclaimable from gravestone, but kept in inventory when in top 3 most valuable items *gravestone: appears under gravestone. Only add this when it would be expected to be different. *Anything else shows the entered value (for example for items that drop coins when not in top 3 most valuable items). When not defined, the tablerow doesn't show up. store Price at which the item is sold by a shop (or a NPC). If the item cannot be bought from an NPC, set this field to "No". The coins obtained when the item is sold at the store should NOT be entered. Values larger than 999 coins should have commas as per the Style guide, but the RuneScape currency ("coins", "gp", etc.) need not be added to the field, as it is added automatically. Examples: * 15,000 * 18 * No currency If the store uses a currency other than coins, this field should be added specifying the currency used to purchase the item. If possible, a link should be added to the currency article. Examples: *Pieces of Eight *Tokkul seller The store (or a NPC) where the item is sold. Only the name need to be entered, as the link to the article will be added automatically. Examples: * Daga's Scimitar Smithy * Culinaromancer's Chest exchange Average price of the item in the Grand Exchange. This is the default Grand Exchange price, i.e. the average market price set by the game when selling or buying the item. If the item has a Grand Exchange Market Watch page, set this field to "gemw" (or ) to automatically add the Grand Exchange price. If the item is not tradeable, this field will be hidden (not shown), and the field may be removed or left blank. Examples: * gemw - adds the "update" link for updating the Exchange price. Make sure the "name" parameter matches the item's in-game name. * - no "update" link provided * no - displays the text "Not sold"; used for tradeable items not found in the Grand Exchange gemwname If the item's name in the name field is different than the Grand Exchange Market Watch page here, use gemwname to specify which name that is. examine The examine text exactly as it appears in game (identical case, spaces, typo, etc). The text is obtained through the contextual menu "Examine" option. weight The item's weight. The weight appears in the Equipment Stats submenu from Worn Equipment interface. The weight unit ("kilogram", "kg") need NOT be added to this field, as it is added automatically. For special weight-reducing items which has "negative" weight, the negative "-" should be included in the field. Examples: * 2 * -4.5 Example For quick copy/paste es:Plantilla:Ficha de objeto